warden_sigma_artworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Rotation
Rotation, also known as Fighting Spirit, Bright-Soul, Guts Blast, and derisively as OP Anime Bullshit Power, is a special and exceedingly rare energy-based power and augment. Properties While officially classified as a biokinetic power, Rotation is a whole other thing. Unlike most biokinetic powers, but like psionics, Rotation's power is drawn from the user's mental energy, specifically their determination. The power, however, is manifested from the physical self rather than the mental self. Even more surprisingly, Rotation doesn't seem to 'drain' physical energy like a normal biokinetic power - while using the power regularly does leave the user exhausted, the user can quite readily make a 'final push', which boosts their physical energy to almost peak capacities so the user can get one final hit in. While widely considered an extremely unprofessional perspective, a few observers have referred this as a 'soul' power. It's main powers include both active and passive effects. The exact effects are strongly dependent on the user's own physical prowess and general nature (a fighter more inclined to speed will have much faster strikes and use more mobile attacks, while a tank fighter would forgo that in favour of a single, solid hit), but Rotation has a common set of abilities: Active * Augmented Punch - The main use for Rotation is to manifest a field of fast-spinning energy around the user's hand and strike the target, causing a considerable degree of knockback and concussive damage, as well as a small amount of energy damage. The proportions of such can be varied, but most users seem to prefer concussive. * Elemental Damage - Elemental versions of Rotations exist. They function very similarly to basic Rotation, but trade out energy damage for damage of their respective element. * Supernatural Bypass - Most supernatural creatures have very specific weaknesses or resistances (for example, ghosts can only be harmed by magical effects, and werewolves can only be harmed by, or are extremely resistant to anything but, silver). Rotation's natural ability is to ignore these, instead doing raw damage to the being. Elemental resistances do affect elemental Rotations, naturally, but so do elemental weaknesses. Passive * Colour - While not necessarily a 'power', standard Rotations have a white core and an external colour dependent entirely on whoever's using the power. Particularly dark-minded individuals have a black core instead, but otherwise have a relevant colour. * Physical Augment - While this varies between individuals, all Rotation users tend to have a slight physical boost, allowing them to perform acrobatic feats above what they would normally be able to manage. ** Cushioning - Related to the above effect, Rotation users are able to leap from high places and land with minimal harm. The distance able to survive falling from is dependent on the user, however. * Anti-Possession - One of the innate advantages of Rotation is that it effectively, permanently, surrounds the user's core energy or soul in a field of metaphysical Rotation energy. This does not prevent beings such as ghosts or demons from possessing the user, but if they do they take continuous Rotation damage, and thus are either forced to eject to preserve themselves or to control them as long as possible as a suicide run. While powerful entities could possess particularly low-will Rotation users indefinitely (as they would heal up faster than the damage could affect them), even some of the most powerful arch-demons would struggle to possess a high-will Rotation user. Weaknesses Rotation is not without its drawbacks, however. * Limited Range - Rotation is exclusively a melee augment, and outside of certain exceptions (such as spinite melee weapons) only manifests from the body. Any attempt at creating a ranged Rotation attack has always failed, including the user trying to manifest a sphere of energy and throwing it like a grenade. * Organic - While most biokinetic powers require organic components to manifest, but can channel around or through attached synthetic limbs, Rotation can only be manifested through organic material and about an inch of non-organic materials, such as an armoured gauntlet. Spinite augments can fix this, but spinite is fragile and only a few beings know how to properly lace spinite into a cybernetic limb without compromising its durability. * Normal Defenses - Despite it's power, it operates fairly normally on regular organic and physical material, though it is still powerful and can cause considerable damage to both armoured and unarmoured targets. It is, however, weak against energy shields, as while it does cause quite a bit of damage to a limited charge shield's capacity, specialised anti-shield tech will always be superior and a properly-laced energy shield is practically impenetrable to Rotation. * Hero Complex - Most natural Rotation users are stubborn, excitable, and eager to get stuck in, leading to the users ending up in difficult situations that they often struggle, and even fail, to beat. This is not an effect of the Rotation itself, but merely the fact that natural Rotation is more likely to appear in people with that sort of disposition. * Exceedingly Rare - Rotation crystals, the main form of obtaining Rotation, are rare, especially non-fragmented ones. Natural-born Rotation users are even more rare, with any dimension lucky if one manages to manifest. Notable Users Below are a list of characters who naturally have Rotation. * Sigma - Most versions of Sigma have Rotation, when not depicted in background roles. ** Sigma (TFTSL) #00ff83 - Considered the 'default', Sigma's Rotation is a single-strike high-impact strike. Excellent burst damage. He also has access to most elemental versions. ** High Lord Warden #00ff83 - Very similar to TFTSL Sigma's Rotation, but with a black core on his standard Rotation. Manifested through the Augur Fist. ** The Warden #00ff83 - Due to being mostly contained in a massive armoured shell, The Warden uses his Rotation much more sparingly, but trades this with much more powerful Rotation blasts. ** Sin Fighters Warden #8a3471 - As above, but with a colour shift due to his faith. ** WarShipVerse Warden #8a3471 - As above. ** Knight Sigmund #00ff83 - Knight Sigmund's Rotation is much the same as normal. Rather than having most elemental version, he only has a Nature Rotation due to his magical alignment. ** Sigma (TFSPN) #00ff83 - Much like TFTSL's Rotation in terms of powerful. Sigma has no elemental variants, but his physical augments are much stronger. * Epsilon - Like Sigma, most versions of Epsilon have Rotation. ** Epsilon (DG:A) - In-game, her Rotation functions nearly identically to TFTSL's Rotation. In narrative, she is a marginally faster striker but with slightly less power, evening her damage output. ** Epsilon (ASoS) - While not shown in-game except in a few situations, Epsilon does have the same Rotation abilities as her variants. She never uses its full power, instead opting for an exclusively concussive version. ** Axe of Ronalda - The only instance of a 'ranged' Rotation, the spirit bound to this Legendary axe can manifest Rotation and freely move within a certain radius. While limited in range of movement, the spirit can duplicate itself too, allowing multiple simultaneous Rotation blasts to strike as one. * Buster # - So far the only natural-born Rotation user who isn't a variant of Warden-Sigma's persona. Unlike the heavy-hitting Sigma or Epsilon, Buster is also able to 'punch rush' his Rotation, striking rapidly with a series of much weaker Rotation blasts, and can manifest Rotation around his feet as well. His name for Rotation is Fighting Spirit. Rotation Crystals Rotation energy frequently coalesces as actual crystals. Most of them are elemental and most are merely shards, but all share a twisting pattern and a glowing core of Rotation energy. If one was to hold a Rotation crystal in their open palm, it would start to become energy and meld into the hand of the user until completely gone. Moments later, the individual would be able to manifest Rotation based on the crystal absorbed. If the crystal is merely a shard, this boost is only temporary. It is not fully known how Rotation crystals are created. Some speculate that they are fundamental forces and are only manifested at the dawn of a universe. Others theorise that a Rotation user can create a Rotation crystal if they were to meditate and concentrate Rotation energy in one spot for a long while, and while theoretically possible to test natural Rotation users are rare and usually too busy getting into fights to make this experiment feasible. Trivia * This power was initially created for TFSPN Sigma, combining the physical effects of the Rasengan power from the anime Naruto (or, more accurately, one of the fighting games thereof), and the power origin of Fighting Spirit/Spiral Power from the anime Gurren Lagann. ** Fighting Spirit is used by Buster as the name for his Rotation power, as a direct reference and tribute to Gurren Lagann. ** Sigma and Epsilon's usual green colour for his Rotation is based loosely off the colour of Spiral Energy. * Epsilon used to have a Pink colour to her Rotation, a direct inversion of Sigma's Rotation colour. This was changed in favour of a matching green colour. Gallery Category:Special Powers Category:Biokinetic Powers Category:Willpower-Based Powers Category:Powers Category:Offensive Powers